Peanuts (TV Series)
''Peanuts ''is a American-Canadian children's television series, based on the comic strip by Charles M. Schulz, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It aired from April 10th 2007 to June 25th 2010. The show is created by Joseph Boyce and Lance Artikiheimer. It aired on Cartoon Network in the US. Summary The show follows the Peanuts gang as they deal with real-life problems while also having fun adventures in their hometown of New Honselville, Minnesota. Characters Major Characters *Charlie Brown (Lewis Borough in Season 1, Brian Christopher Delson in Season 2, Josh De Lonso in Season 3) - One of the five primary characters of the series. A kind-spirited person, Charlie and his friends live a normal life, while deal with many situations. (Age 10 in Season 1,and 11 in Season 2-3) *Snoopy (Billy West) - Charlie and Sally's pet dog. Unlike other dogs, he's able to speak and do things that normal people would do, like cooking, building, and writing a 2-part novel (he's stuck on chapter 6 of Part 2). (Snoopy talks in the series) *Linus Van Pelt (D.J Trevor Keeno in Season 1-2, Michael X. Martinez in Season 3) - Charlie's best friend. He carries around a light blue blanket which is his most valued possession. He runs a lemonade stand. (Age 9) *Lucy Van Pelt (Chloe Grace Moretz) - Linus' older sister. She is a tough girl not to be messed with. As a recurring gag, she is usually harmed everytime. She's also #6 on a baseball team (not to mention the worst player ever). (Age 11) *Sally Brown (Michelle O'Brian in Season 1, Kathleen Purple in Season 2, Zani Weaver in Season 3) - Charlie's sister. She has an obsessive crush over Linus, even though he doesn't feel the same way. (Age 8) Secondary Characters *Woodstock (Bill Melendez; archive recordings) - Snoopy's best friend and companion. *Peppermint Patty "Patricia" Reichardt (Melissa DeMacKenzie in Season 1, Cherry Belienges in Season 2, Lana Randells in Season 3) - The friend of Marcie, and the love interest of Charlie. She always gets D-Minuses and she is the dumbest person in her school (Sometimes intresting too). (Age 9) *Marcie Johnson (Victoria Allen) - The friend of Peppermint Patty. She always call Peppermint Patty "Sir". She is also very smart. (Age 10-11) *Franklin Armstrong (Joseph Manson) - *Pig-Pen Dustson (Ryan Jupierta in Season 1, D.J Trevor Keeno in Season 2, Ford Chardle in Season 3) - A kid who is one of the main characters' friends. He is so dirty that he can dust up a duststorm,He even once ran for president. According to the website boyceandlance.ca (which is Joseph and Lance's website), Pig-Pen's full name is Dylan Oman "Pig-Pen" Dustson IV. (Age 9) *Schroeder Bens (Juan Miguel Ruiz in Season 1-2, Rodriguez Barlow in Season 3) - A blond-haired kid, and one of the main characters' friends. He is a fan of Ludwig van Beethoven, and a master at playing the piano, harpsichord, and electric keyboard. (Age 10) *Violet Gray (Mary Daniel) - *Patty Willbarrow (Amanda Nialls) - *Frieda Curlyhair (Maria Sheboz in Season 1-2, Lana Randells in Season 3) - *Rerun Van Pelt (Aidan North in Season 1-2, Connor Raphael Johnson in Season 3) - Linus and Lucy's little brother. He first appears in Season 1's episode "Rerun the Player" *Sherman "Shermy" Smith (Harris Doe) - *The Great Pumpkin (Billy West) - Appears only on the Season 3 premiere, but he's fake, and he is part of Linus's beliefs, but he comes life thanks to Linus' imagination, and ends up chasing the four kids and Snoopy, after realizing humans eat pumpkin. *The Red Baron - Snoopy's unseen archnemesis. *Miss Amanda Othmar - New Honselville County's 5th Grade teacher. She is kind and helpful, and thus she and her class are good friends. But she is off-screen.,Her "trumpet voice" was provided by Joseph Boyce. *The Road Runner (Frank Welker) - Appears only in the episode "Desert Trip" (Season 3), where Lucy tries to hunt him, after hearing the road runners are very delicious, but every attempt fails. Episodes Season 1 (April 10th 2007-September 12th 2007) (WE NEED PLOTS) # Rerun The Player '- After Lucy gets fired from the baseball team for being awful, the coach adds Rerun to join the baseball team, then Charlie, Sally, Snoopy, and Linus helps her to seeing what sport she is better. While Peppermint Patty might be selected for May Queen. (April 10th 2007) # '''Stupid Blanket! '('''Crazy Blanket! '''in the United Kingdom) '- Lucy tries to get rid of Linus' blanket, but she ends up falling at every attempt. (April 17th 2007) # '''Sweet Babboo '- # D-Minus '''- # '''Charlie Finds Love - # Our President "Pig-Pen" - # Five Cents Please - # The Mystery of Woodstock's Missing Nest - # Here Comes Watchdog Snoopy '- # '''It Was A Dark and Stormy Night '- # '''Spike (1/2) - # Spike (2/2) - # Good ol' Golf Player Peppermint Patty '''- # '''Flashbeagle (THE MUSICAL) - # Spelling Bee - # Linus and Lydia - Linus meets this girl who keeps changing her name, her name is Lydia, Linus suddenly falls in love, but when Lydia keeps saying "aren't you kind of old for me?", Linus decides only be friends. (September 12th 2007), GUEST STARRING ': Tara Strong as Lydia. Season 2 (December 1st 2007-April 18th 2008) #'You Blonde Blockhead - Lucy attempts to outsmart Sally, when she becomes in the star of the play she wanted to star, but Snoopy makes her attempts fail. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 #'It's the Great Pumpkin!' (Halloween special) - # # # # #'Desert Trip' - # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # #'It's A Peanuts Christmas' (Christmas Special) - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia *It's more slapslick then the original comic strip. *Snoopy is able to talk. *Unlike the comics, Charlie is now called "Charlie" rather that "Charlie Brown". **Also he's not appears as manager of the baseball team, but stilling being a member. *''Linus and Lydia'' was supposed to be scheduled for September 11th, 2007, but it was pushed to Wednesday September 12th due to the 6th anniversary of 9/11, and the Osama Bin Laden 2007 video. *''Flashbeagle (THE MUSICAL)'' is based off the 1984 special It's Flashbeagle,Charlie Brown!, and Spelling Bee was based off a series of Peanuts strips from February 1966 (where Charlie runs for the spelling bee) *Charlie, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Rerun, and Pig-Pen are the only characters where their voice actors got replaced in Season 2 and 3. *Aidan North was 12 when he voiced Rerun, his voice was a childish-voice, but starting in Season 2, his voice changed (due to puberty), Aidan left the show due to puberty, and then in Season 3, Connor Raphael Johnson tooked over as the voice of Rerun. *In the UK,words like "Stupid" were removed, and replaced by "Crazy". Category:Warner Bros. Category:Peanuts Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Family Category:Discovery Family